With a raise of living standard, requirements for a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone by people are higher and higher. An antenna of the mobile terminal is an important component in the mobile terminal and its quality is an important index of the mobile terminal's performance.
A common-used form of the antenna in currently mobile terminals is Planner Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA). The PIFA antenna has strict demands for area and height.
A common-used design method nowadays is to dispose the PIFA antenna inside a housing of the mobile terminal, that is, use an embedded antenna schema.
Recently, the mobile terminal is hoped to be miniaturized for being carried conveniently. Therefore, the mobile terminal is now designed to be thinner and thinner and a space inside the housing of the mobile terminal is smaller and smaller, which is difficult to satisfy a design requirement that the height of the antenna should be or above 6.5 mm.